


Зима в Бикон Хиллс

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зима просто не могла обойтись без щепотки мистики...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима в Бикон Хиллс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Teen Wolf Secret Santa 2014/2015 для [Zlatoyara](http://zlatoyara.diary.ru/).

Зима в Бикон Хиллс всегда была унылой. Она не приносила трескучих морозов или страшных бурь, казалась лишь моментом между осенью и весной, антрактом, во время которого зрители, зевая, выходили из зала, а работники сцены, опустив занавес, меняли декорации.  
Все, что случалось зимой, оставалось незаметным. Даже если это были ритуальные убийства или одержимость древними духами. Шокирующие, казалось бы, события исчезали, забывались, стирались с приходом весны, и только картинки с ниндзя висели на доске «Особо опасны», похожие на глупый розыгрыш.  
Поначалу Джордана Пэрриша ужасало, что жители Бикон Хиллс так легко забывают о смертях и увечьях, а потом он сам оказался в горящей машине и ожил вновь, а еще чуть позже его утянуло в круговорот переделок с психопатами, оборотнями, банши, кицунэ и вендиго. Он отыскал Криса Арджента, истекающего кровью в канализации, и узнал, что далеко не все мертвецы в этом городе согласны быть мертвыми и дальше, а многие еще и делают из своего воскрешения проблему. Для всех вокруг, конечно же. И вот тогда-то Пэрриш понял, что здесь иначе нельзя. Или ты забываешь и живешь дальше, или сходишь с ума.  
Этой зимой не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Все затихли до более подходящего времени, «горные львы» словно бы ушли в спячку, первое полнолуние миновало без происшествий, и никто никого не убивал, не устраивал облав, не вспоминал старых обид, не приносил кровавых жертв и даже не похищал людей.  
Айзек Лэйхи не мог выбрать лучшего времени, чтобы вернуться в город.  
Его приезда не заметил никто, но не в том смысле, что его проигнорировали, вовсе нет. Просто казалось, что Айзек никогда и не уходил.   
Пэрришу было бы все равно, не отметь он однажды, что слишком долго смотрит на хорошо знакомую группу молодых парней и девушек и не видит там никого, кроме Айзека. Он снова и снова привлекал его внимание, заставлял приглядываться внимательнее.  
Ребята: Скотт, Лиам, Лидия, Стайлз, Кира, Малия и вернувшийся в город Айзек — что-то бурно обсуждали на стоянке у торгового центра. Была ночь, но не настолько поздняя, чтобы заподозрить очередную вспышку сверхъестественного, потому Пэрриш немного расслабился, но подойти к ребятам не рискнул.  
Когда они в прошлом году закончили школу, шериф Стилински вслух понадеялся, что беспокойные времена миновали. Но оказалось, что колледж или работа никогда не были помехой ни для кого. По сути, ничего не изменилось в Бикон Хиллс.  
Пэрриш стоял в стороне, рядом со своей машиной. Одинокий коп с бумажным пакетом, доверху набитым полуфабрикатами, чтобы хватило на неделю или больше и не надо было думать, как приготовить что-то, вернувшись с дежурства.  
Тогда-то Айзек посмотрел на него.  
Он обернулся через плечо и, нахмурившись, обвел взглядом стоянку. А заметив Пэрриша, улыбнулся и опять отвернулся. Не то увлеченный тем, что рассказывал Стайлз, не то изображающий заинтересованность.  
И Пэрриш понял, что опять попался в хорошо знакомую ловушку.

***

Такое уже случалось: он смотрел на человека и видел в нем что-то, что заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно вдали от него. Хотелось подойти, коснуться, заботиться всегда и во всем. Это не была влюбленность как ее обычно понимали, но это и на обычную привязанность не походило, потому что для привязанности нужно быть знакомым с ее объектом.  
Пэрриш не знал Айзека по-настоящему, он скорее знал про Айзека. Все-таки Бикон Хиллс был маленьким городом и об отце парня судачили ничуть не меньше, чем о враче, которую убили бабочки, или о пожаре в доме Хейлов.  
Благодаря тому, что Пэрриш познакомился со скрытым миром оборотней, банши и всех прочих существ (хотя на самом деле никто по-настоящему не скрывался), он знал чуть-чуть больше. Но то, что Айзек Лэйхи — это еще один оборотень, почти никакой роли не играло.  
Джордан Пэрриш собирался молчать и дождаться, пока эта его реакция сойдет на нет. Он помнил, что никогда его вроде бы влюбленность не заканчивалась хорошо. Особенно если касалась кого-то, кто был его младше.  
А потом случился вызов посреди ночи, и в разгромленной эзотерической лавке нашли Айзека, безжизненно лежащего прямо на прилавке среди алюминиевых монеток, что должны привлекать удачу, лунных календарей, печений с предсказаниями и прочей мелочевки, которую продавали попутно с основными товарами.  
Минди, новая напарница Пэрриша, вызвала скорую, но Айзек очнулся задолго до того, как те прибыли, и заявил, что он в порядке и готов уйти прямо сейчас.  
— Нет уж, — сказал Пэрриш, касаясь его плеча, — по крайней мере, пока не расскажешь, что тут произошло.  
Айзек глянул на него, сузив глаза, но страх ощущался в его голосе, когда он сказал: «Ладно».

***

Уже в участке Айзек опять и опять повторял, что понятия не имеет, как он оказался в магазине.  
— Если ты выгораживаешь Скотта и ребят, я пойму, — сказал ему Пэрриш, — я в курсе про оборотней, если тебе не сказали.  
— Никого я не выгораживаю, — ответил Айзек, — а если вы в курсе, то сами и разбирайтесь.  
— Ты был единственным, кто видел, что произошло.  
— Увы, — развел руками Айзек, — я ничего не видел.  
— Ты живешь с Крисом Арджентом? — сменил тему Пэрриш.  
Айзек ухмыльнулся, показав зубы, а потом, глядя Пэрришу в глаза, с наглостью, которая лучше всего выдавала страх, сказал:  
— А вам есть до этого дело, помощник шерифа?  
— Может, и есть, — ответил Пэрриш, — нам нужно хотя бы знать, куда звонить, чтобы тебя забрали.  
Айзек мотнул головой.  
— Я живу у Скотта.  
— Хорошо, я сообщу миссис Маккол.  
В ответ на это Айзек только дернул плечом, а на все попытки добиться от него хоть чего-то еще отвечал односложно. А Пэрришу хотелось до безумия, чтобы он ему доверился, чтобы рассказал, что произошло или хотя бы что он помнил.   
И вообще, на самом деле, хотелось поговорить с Айзеком. Ни о чем конкретном, просто пообщаться. Только ситуация была ну совсем для того не подходящей.

***  
Тот случай с магазином замяли, владелец согласился все забыть, если ему помогут привести все в порядок и восполнят потери, которых оказалось не так много. Пэрриш подозревал, что тот старичок сам был не простым человеком. По крайней мере, печально известная компания как-то подозрительно быстро согласилась заняться проблемой.  
Они даже приходили в другие лавки, пострадавшие от неведомой напасти, и это смотрелось, с точки зрения Пэрриша, очень подозрительно.  
А позже в Бикон Хиллс началась волна автомобильных аварий. Машины просто глохли без причин.  
Поэтому он и направился к дому Макколов где-то пару недель спустя. Был вполне обыденный солнечный день, и Пэрриш увидел Айзека на улице, причем это казалось до ужаса банальным. Они шли друг другу навстречу и едва не столкнулись, но отличие от романтических комедий было в том, что Лэйхи не уронил все пакеты, которые он тащил, а просто глянул на Пэрриша, блеснув желтыми оборотничьими глазами.  
— Извини, — поднял руки Пэрриш, — тебе помочь?  
— Да я как-то сам могу донести вещи до дома, — фыркнул Айзек. — Итак, вы ищете меня, Скотта или миссис Маккол?  
— Тебя.  
Из дверей дома выглянул Скотт.  
— О, добрый день, — сказал он, — все в порядке?  
Прежде, чем Пэрриш успел сформулировать вопрос, Айзек объяснил:  
— Машина сломалась в двух кварталах отсюда. Опять.  
— Опять, — эхом повторил Скотт и почесал в затылке. — Ладно, заходите. Что мама?  
— Осталась ждать эвакуатора.  
Они вошли в дом, и все это время Айзек сверлил Пэрриша взглядом, отвлекшись только на то, чтобы передать пакеты Скотту.  
— Я хотел сказать, что если кто-то из вас что-то знает, неплохо было бы рассказать, — отметил Пэрриш.  
Айзек и Скотт переглянулись, словно ведя мысленный диалог, а потом Маккол сказал:  
— Мы пока не уверены. Но не переживайте. И скажите шерифу Стилински, что он тоже может не волноваться.  
От такого заявления Пэрриш почти рассмеялся. Шериф, который пока выжидал и советовал посмотреть, «не справятся ли ребята сами», был тут ни при чем.

***

А потом все стало еще хуже.  
На электростанции, где произошла авария, обесточившая полгорода, опять нашли Айзека. Теперь он не приходил в себя значительно дольше, и его все-таки увезли в больницу.  
— Еще немного, — сказал шериф Стилински, — и мы не сможем покрывать парня.  
— Может быть, его друзья все-таки найдут решение? — предположил Пэрриш. — Что говорит Стайлз?  
Шериф вздохнул и потер переносицу.  
— Сейчас — ничего. Он вбил себе в голову, что меня надо оберегать. Так что делегирую эту обязанность тебе.  
— Что? — спросил Пэрриш.  
— Поговори со Стайлзом и разберись в том, что творится. Или поговори со Скоттом. Или хоть с чертовым Дереком Хейлом. Хочется решить проблему до Рождества.  
Пэрриш сомневался, что подростки поделятся с ним хоть чем-то, но решил попробовать и первым делом отправился в больницу, чтобы навестить Айзека.

***

Пэрриш подошел к палате, в которую его направили, и у дверей услышал голоса.  
— Я не тот забитый ребенок, которым меня все считают!  
Пэрриш не расслышал, что на это ответила Мелисса Маккол, только различил ее голос, но следующая реплика Айзека была уже тише и спокойнее. А потом заговорил Скотт, и, слушая его интонации, Пэрриш понял, почему его поддерживают другие оборотни, да и не только они. Что именно говорил Скотт, было неважно, но уверенность и абсолютная убежденность в том, что все будет просто отлично, сквозили в каждом слове и убеждали, что уж кто-кто, а он знает, что делает. Практически сверхъестественное умение.  
Пэрришу рассказывали, что Скотт — «Истинный Альфа», что бы это ни означало для оборотней, но для помощника шерифа это больше походило на будущую проблему. Особенно если Маккол решит использовать именно эти свои силы, чтобы добиться желаемого. Пэрриш покачал головой, прежде чем нажать на ручку двери и войти в палату.  
— Меня в чем-то обвиняют? — спросил Айзек, едва заметив его на пороге.  
Он выглядел уже вполне здоровым и попытался встать, но Скотт и Мелисса удержали его с обеих сторон.  
— Могут начать, — не стал юлить Пэрриш и запер за собой двери палаты, — если случится еще одно разбирательство, будто в Бикон Хиллс и без того мало странностей. Так что вам придется мне все рассказать  
Скотт пожал плечами.  
— Это что-то связанное с магией, — сказал он. — Лидия сейчас консультируется с… теми, кто может знать, в чем дело. Мы обязательно вас позовем, когда что-то узнаем.  
Пэрриш покачал головой, а потом хором с Айзеком сказал: «Сомневаюсь».  
— Я вам позвоню, — веско ответила Мелисса Маккол.

***

Самое удивительное, что они на самом деле сообщили. Пэрриш уже готовился сказать шерифу Стилински, что ничего не получилось, когда пришло СМС от миссис Маккол (Пэрришу повезло: он жил в той половине города, которую не обесточило, так что его телефон не был разряжен).  
Его звали на собрание по разработке плана. Конечно, мать Скотта выразилась иначе, но смысл был именно таким.  
В доме Макколов собрались не все из компании, хотя с приближением Рождества уже все вернулись в город. Как сказал Скотт, Кира и Лиам проверяют зацепки и пытаются утихомирить поднятые магией силы. Кроме заглохших машин и отключения света, были проблемы и со сверхъестественными существами. Именно потому громили эзотерические лавки: внутренние звери сходили с ума, и лишь немногим удавалось себя контролировать.  
Сейчас, при свете фонариков и свечей, в гостиной на диване сидели Стайлз, Скотт и Малия; Мелисса стояла, опираясь локтями о спинку. Пэрриш устроился в одном кресле, Лидия — во втором, Айзек же подпирал дверной косяк. Он стоял вне круга света, но никого это не волновало. Оборотни вообще довольно редко замечали, где их способности переходят черту, нормальную для обычных людей или кого-то, кто не причисляет себя к ночным хищникам, и те, кто общается с ними постоянно, тоже перестают обращать внимание на такие вещи.  
— Значит, дело во мне? — скептически спросил Айзек, когда Лидия сформулировала суть проблемы.  
— Не совсем в тебе, — ответила Лидия, — но на тебе фокус заклятья.  
Она только что рассказала, что еще когда Айзек учился в школе, на него наложили проклятье, которое влияло на весь город, расходясь волнами все выше и выше. А причиной были чувства Айзека и к Айзеку. Ведьма могла даже не знать, как оно сработало, и найти ее теперь, после стольких лет, было нереально.  
Пэрришу все еще казались безумными эти рассуждения о ведьмах и колдунах, но творящееся в городе следовало прекратить. Пока страдали только магазины, но по словам друидов, с которыми консультировались ребята, скоро дело коснется носителей магии.  
— Но почему? — поинтересовался Айзек, складывая руки на груди.  
В гостиной дома Макколов Пэрриш чувствовал себя странно: с одной стороны, его допустили к святая святых — составлению плана, а с другой… ну не вязались друг с другом эта история с темной магией и бисквиты, которые принесла к чаю миссис Маккол.  
— Мы уже знаем, что кто-то наложил проклятье, — сказал Стайлз, — кто-то в тебя влюблен был, знаешь. Но этот кто-то хотел, чтобы и ты был счастлив с кем-то, кого любишь. Такая фигня.  
Айзек громко фыркнул.  
— И? — спросил он.  
— Да оно и включилось впервые, как только ты захотел переспать с Эллисон в самом начале, — сказала Малия. — Только мало кто заметил, всем не до этого было.  
Все, исключая Стайлза, который просто прикрыл лицо ладонью, покосились на нее.  
— Что? — спросила Малия. — Я не права?  
— В общем, права, — вздохнула Лидия, — проклятье набирало силу, но вдали от Бикон Хиллс не действовало. А теперь ты вернулся и, видимо, то ли сам в кого-то влюбился, то ли в тебя влюбились, и вот…  
Она развела руками.  
— Зашибись, — вздохнул Айзек, — и что мне с этим делать?  
— Ну, вообще-то в прошлый раз ничего не сработало, потому что вы стали встречаться с Эллисон, — Стайлз глянул на Скотта и развел руками, извиняясь за то, что говорит, — ну типа встречаться.  
— Вы должны поцеловаться, — сказала Лидия, — вроде бы по структуре заклинания должно помочь.  
— Ты видела структуру заклинания? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Слышала. Видел ее Дитон.  
— А. Ну да, точно.  
Они говорили что-то еще, но Пэрриш уже их не слушал. Легко было заподозрить, что мир окончательно сошел с ума. Будто бы было мало того раза, когда по городу носились убийцы со списком сверхъестественных существ.  
— Интересно, кто в меня влюблен, — проворчал Айзек, — и как проверить, сработает ли поцелуй…  
В ответ на это Лидия жестом фокусника достал из сумки хрустальный шар, полный белого дыма.  
— Он прояснится, когда заклинание будет снято, — сказала она. — Морелл дала его мне.  
— Что не избавляет нас от первой части проблемы — определить, кто в тебя влюблен и в кого ты влюблен? — начал Стайлз и осекся, заметив, что Пэрриш поднял руку. — Что?  
— Это, наверное, я, — сказал Пэрриш, — я влюблен в Айзека.  
В наступившей тишине не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы услышать, как бьются сердца присутствующих в комнате.  
— Так это… целуйтесь, — сказала Малия.  
Это было глупо и настолько же безумно, как и почти все, что творилось в Бикон Хиллс.  
— Да я не уверен, что… — начал Пэрриш. — В смысле, это не влюбленность.  
— Ну… мы можем проверить, — пожала плечами Лидия. — Хуже не будет.  
— Как тебе сказать… — начал Стайлз, но Скотт толкнул его локтем.  
Айзек оттолкнулся от косяка, подошел к креслу, где устроился Пэрриш, и сел на подлокотник.  
— Предупреждаю, — сказал Айзек, — я с парнями почти не целовался и уж точно делал это не на публику.  
— Почти, — повторил Стайлз, но Мелисса на него шикнула.  
— Это для пользы дела, — ответил Пэрриш, — только и всего.  
— Ага, точно.  
Они медлили еще несколько секунд, а потом одновременно потянулись друг к другу и почти столкнулись лбами. Айзек хмыкнул и теперь уже дал себя поцеловать, не пытаясь двигаться.  
Этот их поцелуй не был лучшим в жизни Пэрриша, он получился смазанным, неловким, и от того, что все пялились на них, становилось неуютно. Но Айзек отвечал, а не просто позволял себя целовать, и от этого становилась чуточку лучше. Не считая того, что после такого решения проблемы заклинаний вряд ли Пэрришу вообще стоило надеяться хоть на какое-то подобие внимания. Кто захочет, к примеру, пойти на свидание с человеком, целоваться с которым тебя вынудила магия? И который сам не знает, точно ли влюблен или просто сам что-то додумал.  
А потом Айзек отстранился и потер шею, задумчиво уставившись в пространство.  
«Пусть только попробует что-нибудь сказать, — подумал Пэрриш, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к его лицу, — я же сбегу отсюда». Но Айзек молчал, только радужка глаз отсвечивала золотым.  
Пэрриш глянул в сторону шара, который Лидия до сих пор держала в руках. Белого дыма больше не было.  
— Ха, теперь кое-кто точно должен мне ужин, — сказал Айзек. — Раз мы выяснили, что дело было в его влюбленности, то…  
Лидия кашлянула.  
— Как и всегда, когда дело касается волшебства, — сказала она, — чувства должны быть взаимными.  
Пэрриш и Айзек переглянулись.  
— Да мы друг друга почти не знаем, — сказал Айзек.  
— Зато ты следил за его домом, — вставила Малия, а когда на нее опять все покосились, закатила глаза. — Что? Это же правда. Айзек все время туда бегает и сторожит под окнами. Я сама видела!  
Пэрриш почувствовал, что ему пора уходить, пока ситуация не стала еще более неловкой.

***

Судьба Джордана Пэрриша никогда не отличалась необычайностью (до приезда в Бикон Хиллс, по крайней мере). Он не мог рассказывать ужасы про сиротские приюты или жестокие приемные семьи хотя бы из-за того, что его усыновили совсем маленьким и любили ничуть не меньше, чем могли бы любить родные родители. Он не мог пожаловаться на нападки в школе или позже, в академии, потому что всегда оказывался стабильным «середнячком», не хватал звезд с неба, но и в хвосте не плелся.  
Пэрриш был обычным парнем, не лучше и не хуже многих других.  
И то, что он оказался мистическим существом, которое и огонь не берет, на самом деле изменило очень мало.  
— Я — это я, — сказал Пэрриш, глядя в зеркало поутру. — И все прочее уже не имеет значения.  
Разумеется, он лгал сам себе и, конечно же, был кристально честен. Потому что множество вещей имели значение, и не в последнюю очередь то, кем он был.  
Пэрриш не чувствовал себя достаточно подходящим для того, чтобы хотя бы задумываться об Айзеке. В любом ключе.  
Мальчик заслуживал того, чтобы его поддерживали, чтобы рядом был кто-то способный его понять (вроде Скотта Маккола), достаточно сильный и опытный, чтобы разделить боль (вроде Криса Арджента), кто-то из его стаи или из его друзей, но никак не банальный Джордан Пэрриш с его банальной жизнью.  
Он повторял себе это каждый день и даже почти поверил. А потом, за пару дней до Рождества, в участок пришел Айзек и все разрушил.  
— Я уже начал сомневаться, промелькнула ли между нами какая-то искра, — сказал он, садясь напротив Пэрриша.  
Айзек собирался закинуть ноги на столешницу, но в последнюю секунду передумал и просто развалился на стуле. Но было видно, что расслабленная поза до зубовного скрежета напускная.  
— Между нами ничего нет и не может быть, — сказал Пэрриш. — И даже если бы могло, то это было бы неправильно.  
— О, ну надо же, — хмыкнул Айзек. — Мне уже есть восемнадцать, если что. И я могу встречаться с кем захочу.  
— Я не в этом смысле, просто… тебе нужен кто-то другой, — упорно продолжил Пэрриш, — и хватит орать об этом на весь участок. И мне не нравится, что все началось с магии.  
Айзек оглянулся по сторонам и пожал плечами.  
— Все равно никто не обращает внимания, — сказал он и добавил: — Давай ты не будешь решать за меня, кто мне нужен, идет?  
Пэрриш вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Ты «уже не тот забитый ребенок, каким тебя все считают», правильно?  
Айзек опять ухмыльнулся.  
— У тебя отличный слух.  
Зимой в Бикон Хиллс происходили невероятные вещи. Плохие и хорошие, сверхъестественные и обыденные. И даже если другие этого не замечали, такие вещи меняли жизнь некоторых людей.  
Джордан Пэрриш верил, что изменения в его жизни только к лучшему. Должно же что-то уравновешивать Вселенную, как-никак.  
Может быть, в этот раз у него даже что-то получится.  
— Только давай не будем вспоминать о том случае с магией, идет?  
Айзек поправил шарф и пожал плечами.


End file.
